


Eat Your Spinach

by zaan



Series: zaan and Concepta's well-written Garashir mpreg scenes and stories [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, Caring, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/pseuds/zaan
Summary: Julian tries to get Garak to eat right
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: zaan and Concepta's well-written Garashir mpreg scenes and stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606855
Comments: 76
Kudos: 128





	1. The Incicent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starryoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryoak/gifts).



> This was inspired by Ch 2 of ConceptaDecency's fic (first in this series).

Eat your spinach." Julian nudged the offending plate closer to Garak.

"Doctor - " Garak sighed, extending a hand to stop its progress. "Really."

"It's full of important vitamins and minerals."

Garak leveled an exasperated stare at his lunch companion. "Did you, or did you not, just finish bewailing your lack of knowledge where Cardassian pregnancies are concerned?'

Julian ploughed on undeterred, wagging a fork for emphasis and unintentionally flinging a wet splatter of shepherd's pie behind him to land, unnoticed, on Morn's back. "All the more reason to eat a wide variety of healthy foods - NOT two helpings of Delavian chocolate cake," he continued, pointing accusingly at the mound of chocolate and cream covering Garak's plate.

"But I want it," Garak pouted, moving a protective arm around the cake.

Julian had never seen Garak pout before. He made a mental note to add it to his list of gravid male Cardassians (sample size one) behaviours. Adorable behaviour, yes, but as a doctor and as a debator he was unmoved. "That's the lowest form of argument," he replied.

"I don't care."

"You should. It's not what you need. It's not what the baby needs."

"I disagree - why would my body crave it otherwise?"

"Because it tastes good." Realising rational argument would get him nowhere, Julian turned on the puppy dog eyes. " _Please_ , Garak. I'd worry a lot less if I knew you were getting at least one balanced meal every day."

Garak sighed. "Fine, doctor. I'll eat your -" he crinkled his nose, "Spinach. I suppose it's that or have you follow me around constantly. But I'm still having the cake"

Julian grinned, magnanimous in victory. "Of course. We'll share."


	2. The Accusation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eat Your Spinach was just supposed to be a little one-off, but I was inspired by StarryOak's enthusiasm and ideas - which I've stolen and played around with, because there have to be some surprises, right?

Julian stalked across the promenade and marched into the shop. Caught with a heaping spoonful of chocolate pudding halfway to his mouth, Garak froze briefly, the pudding wobbling in protest. Recovering quickly, he dropped the spoon back on the plate and shoved the plate under the counter.

"Why doctor, what a pleasant surprise!" he said, with a quick wipe of his mouth.

Julian flung a PADD down under his nose and thrust an accusing finger at it. "I can handle your sneaking the occasional piece of chocolate, Garak, but – "

"Chocolate?" Garak interrupted, wide eyes innocent.

Julian rolled his eyes. " Yes, chocolate! I can't believe you're lying about this. I just _saw_ you, Garak." As Garak raised even more innocent hands, Julian pointed accusingly at his mouth. " _And_ you've got a big smear of it on your bottom lip."

"I certainly do not," Garak proclaimed, tongue flicking out to remove the evidence.

"Fine. Have it your way. You _weren't_ just eating an obscenely massive helping of chocolate pudding. It doesn't matter. That's not why I'm here."

"Oh? Why _are_ you here, then? Do you require some help with your wardrobe?"

Julian glared, set his hands firmly on his hips and leaned forward. "This is not about my wardrobe. We aren't having that conversation _yet again_. There's nothing wrong with my wardrobe."

Garak shrugged and started folding some loose shirts on his counter. "Fine. Have it your way. You _don't_ have a garish, Ferengi-inspired travesty of a wardrobe."

Julian gritted his teeth. "This is about the database. The medical database. I won't have you meddling with it, Garak."

Garak looked up briefly from his folding. "And what have I supposedly done to it?"

Julian waved a hand towards the PADD. "The _articles_ , Garak? The newly submitted articles on Cardassian male pregnancy needs which – surprise! - list chocolate as a source of essential nutrients? Articles which I've asked you to get me. Articles which – if I could trust them, and now obviously I can't trust _anything_ in them – would help me help you."

"I didn't do anything to your database." Garak shifted impatiently, casting a longing glance at his pudding.

"Garak –"

"Doctor, I'm tired. I don't have time for your accusations," Garak sighed, though he wasn't looking at Julian. His eyes kept flicking to the chocolate under the counter.

"Oh, just eat the damn pudding already!" Julian snapped.

Garak pouted defiantly, grasping the pudding and pulling it towards himself protectively.

"Garak," Julian tried again in a calmer tone. "Just admit you faked those articles."

"Do they look fake?" Garak inquired around a mouthful of pudding.

"No," Julian admitted, "But I would hardly expect them to."

Garak returned to his pudding, speaking around bites and sighs of bliss. "I'm flattered. However, have you considered the time and effort in addition to the skill it would have taken to fake Cardassian government medical articles? Certainly more time and effort than I have at my limited disposal."

"Then how do you explain their sudden appearance?"

"I can't."

Julian threw up his hands. "Garak -!"

"Julian." Garak interrupted, enunciating each word aggressively. "I. didn't. do. it."

Julian opened his mouth to rebut but -

"He's right," said a voice behind them. "He didn't do it. _I_ did."


	3. The Resolution

"Odo?" Julian blinked. " **You** added the articles???"

Odo sighed and crossed his arms. "I do believe I just said that, Doctor."

"But - I mean - why would you - " Julian volleyed his gaze between Garak and Odo. "Did Garak put you up to it?"

"Garak had nothing to do with it. If you must know, it was Dukat."

" **Dukat**!?"

"Really, doctor, you need to calm down," said Garak, solicitously holding out his plate. "Have some chocolate. It does wonders for the nerves."

Julian rounded on Odo. "I don't get it! Why would you put fake articles in the medical database?"

Odo harrumphed, offended at the very idea of _him_ breaking or bending even the smallest law. "They're _not_ fake articles, Doctor. They are perfectly legitimate."

"Right. Provided through the goodwill of Garak's close friend - Gul Dukat."

"Please, doctor," said Garak. "Dukat may be an arrogant, pompous ass, but he wouldn't do anything that could potentially harm a child - even _my_ child. Cardassians adore children."

"I had meant to inform you," said Odo, "but I got distracted when Quark decided that importing illegal exotic animals was a good business opportunity. It was only when I heard you discussing it -"

"Loudly," added Garak.

"Loudly," continued Odo, "That I remembered."

"It was very thoughtful of you, Constable. Thank you," said Garak.

"You're welcome," said Odo, "Although I must admit it wasn't _entirely_ for your benefit. The entire station was growing tired of your arguments."

"The volume?" asked Julian, surprised.

"The lack of variety. You must realise you're the main source of lunchtime entertainment on the station. Haven't you ever wondered why Quark keeps harassing you to have lunch at his place? He wants to sell tickets."

_Two weeks later_

Eat your chocolate." Julian nudged the offending plate closer to Garak.

"Doctor - " Garak sighed, extending a hand to stop its progress. "Really."

"It's full of important vitamins and minerals."

"But I don't _want_ chocolate."

"You're impossible. Last week I couldn't get you to eat anything **but** chocolate, and now you won't even look at it! What are you going to do now? Eat nothing but jumja sticks?"

"Of course not," Garak huffed. "Don't be ridiculous"

"I give up. What is it you want then, Garak?"

"Would you believe e if I said spinach?"


End file.
